


Haunted

by Ladadee195



Series: Hypothetical 4th Series [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: 1st episode, A New Start, Creepy vibes, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Shaman magic, bad juju is afoot, haunted seashore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Howard and Vince attempt to make the best of their new start, but as always supernatural forces aren't far behind, and the boys find themselves on a good old fashioned ghost hunt.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo all!  
welcome to the first episode! If you haven't read the Prologue yet I suggest you do before reading this, but hey I'm not here to tell you what to do.   
I'd like to thank Walkwithursus for being an amazing help!! The rest of the council for being a tremendous source of support, and of course RedChucks for pitching the plot and inspiring me!

It’s late when Howard finally stops driving. The van is parked behind a house and it’s very dark here. There aren’t any street lights, no porch lights, no lights at all. With the car parked and off everything is silent. Even the rain stopped some time ago.

It made him anxious. 

He had followed Naboo’s GPS and here they are miles away from London with no possible idea on what to do next. He supposes he should wake Vince, Naboo, and Bollo. Reaching over he gently shakes Vince until the younger man's eyes flutter open. He looks confused for half a second before realization strikes and then he frowns. 

"We're here." Howard informs him before getting out. It’s cold, damp and it makes him shiver. He wraps his coat around himself and slams the door. He goes around the back and opens the doors wide. 

"Ugh, what time is it?" Naboo asks, sitting up and fixing his turban warily. 

"It's late is what it is. We're here. Where ever here is anyway." 

He’s ignored by the shaman and gorilla as they climb out and look around. Vince is hovering by the passenger side door. Looking cold, quiet and miserable. Without a word the foursome make their way towards the dark building. With a wave of his hand Naboo turns on the lights. A porch light over head. A flood light blazes away higher up. Indoor lights flicker on in every window. Howard and Vince glance at each other. They’ve seen Naboo perform some interesting tricks. Spells, potions, possession and summoning but they’ve never seen something as mundane and helpful as this. 

The building. The house is painted an obnoxious salmon pink and seems to be three stories. Howard can hear the ocean a few meters away, it’s calm. 

"Naboo what is this place?" Vince asks, clutching his huge suitcase close.

"Tony Harrison's beach house," he responds with a yawn and series of rhythmic knocks that sounded oddly like a Fleetwood Mac song. For a moment nothing happens, then the door clicks open. "I won it from him during a poker game," he continues pushing open the door and walking through. The room beyond is a cluttered basement. It has a cement floor, and grey breeze block walls. All sorts of things were piled around. Boxes labeled with  _ Hats _ in messy handwriting, old pieces of furniture, a very large exercise machine that looks as if it hadn't been used ever. Even a pair of water skis are propped against the far wall. "Tony’s rubbish at poker. He doesn't have a poker face to save his life and he has a very obvious tell." 

"What is it?" Howard asks as they all stepped inside. The door clicks shut behind him.

"He screams 'this is an outrage' when ever he gets a bad deal. Right look," Naboo says turning to them. He stands under the lone bare light bulb. The light makes the blues and golds of his robe looked washed out and dirty. "The flat is on the third floor. Don't go into second floor until I've made sure nothing is living there. You guys will be safe, just don't go outside. Me and Bollo will be back with supplies." He explains tiredly as he and his familiar make their way back towards the door.

"Your leaving us alone?" Howard squeaks. 

"Yeah, just for a couple of hours. Like I said, you'll be fine." Naboo says as they leave. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Bollo says as the door closes behind them. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Wot do you think he meant by 'don't go outside?" Vince asks from behind him as they make their way to the second floor. 

Howard doesn't know and tells him so. He wants to come up with a reason. A logical one, but he just can’t fathom one right now. He’s too tired and eager to find a bed to fall into.

They come to a landing with two doors and another set of stairs leading up. The door directly in front has a mail slot and a tumbler lock. The door to the left is a simple wooden door with no discernible qualities. 

As one they turn to stare up the steep staircase.

"Naboo said the flat was up there." 

"Doesn't look very inviting."

"None of this is inviting Howard." Vince snaps tiredly and starts up the stairs, lugging the suitcase with him. Letting the bottom smack on every stair. 

"Hold on Vince! You're bound to break something!" Howard calls after him and hurriedly follows.

At the top of the stairs they find a sitting room and kitchen set up that looks a lot like the flat in London. Only it isn’t decorated with colorful pictures, textures, and furniture. In-fact it's not furnished at all, just bare wooden boards and dust. The kitchen has more counter space then their small set up back in London does. There’s even a dishwasher. The cabinets are a dark colored wood. The linoleum floor is yellowing and the counter tops were chipped and stained. 

Over all it isn’t the best but it would have to do. Past the kitchen three doors lead to a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Howard is too tired to explore so he simply leads the way into the first bedroom. Oddly enough, two bare twin beds stand at opposite ends of the small bedroom. They don’t speak as they claim a bed and climb grateful in to finally sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Howard wakes the next morning the sight of the unfamiliar stucco ceiling catches him off guard for a full minute before last night's events came rushing back to him. He sighs in relief and he settles back into the mattress. 

His relief is short lived when he finds that the bare bed he had slumped into the night before now had a beige sheet set and comforter. He’s wrapped protectively in the comforter like a big brown burrito. 

Upon further investigation he finds he’s still clothed in last night's brown jumper, and green cords. So whatever juju had gone on hadn’t been cheeky, he was alright with that, even though it was weird. 

Sitting up Howard discovers that the whole room has been transformed. What had once been plain white walls are now painted a very sophisticated -if dark- navy blue. It reminds him of the ocean. Vince’s posters, which Howard knew the other man had left at home, now line Vince’s half the room. Howard’s dresser stands next to the door, his own framed jazz posters and pictures are artfully arranged on the walls. An on the dresser sits his record player, unharmed and waiting for him. 

He sits up and stares 

He stares at his bedding, he stares at the pictures, he even stares at Vince’s own colorful bedding. All mussed from use, the blankets pooling to the floor as if Vince had dramatically thrown them off at some point. Howard notices that somehow during the night a whole closet has appeared, bursting with familiar colorful clothing. Clothing that Howard KNOWS had been left behind during their mad dash away from the flat. Everything they left behind and thought gone for good has magically followed them to this seaside safe house.

He fumbles out of bed. Tan socks hit the polished and clean wooden floor. He stretches and goes to the large floor length mirror on the wall near Vince’s closet. He gives himself a once over, he’s going to need to change because his clothing is rather wrinkled. He steps closer to the reflected surface and sighs. It seems that in the last 24 hours he’s acquired more grey hairs and crows feet then he knows what to do with. It doesn’t really bother him, it makes him look distinguished, but it’s just another sign that he’s aging. 50 isn’t as old as it used to be, he still feels it anyway. Everything that happened yesterday night has left him feeling years older. He goes and pulls clean folded laundry from his dresser, runs a comb through his disorderly curls, straightens out his mustache and makes his way out of the room to further investigate. 

Upon entering the sitting room he finds not only Vince and Naboo but the whole shaman council, all except their leader. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” he asks the room still feeling groggy and confused. The sitting room has been changed too. Most if not all of their original furniture has migrated here overnight as well. The black and white couch that he claimed to hate but it was actually quite comfy. The round coffee table, the brown leather armchair and more sat perfectly around the room. Situated as if they had never left the flat, but of course they had. The wallpaper isn’t the same for one thing and Howard can still taste the salt that lingers in the air even while indoors. 

“Howard.” Vince beams. Looking much more like his sunshiny self again. His hair is done and his eyes are rimmed in black. Howard notes that the other man is only in mismatched socks, a long ombre black and grey sweater and his customary drainpipes. It’s a soft enticing look and all Howard wants to do is hug the smaller man but holds off. Maybe later when they don’t have a full house.    
  
“Ah, sleeping beauty is awake!” Tony Harrison says in his loud nasally voice. The original owner of the house, Howard remembers. The council is seated around the sitting room, each with the end of a hooka in their mouth, silent and contemplating. 

“Howard you berk, you slept for 10 hours, I need someone to set up the shop for tomorrow.” Naboo says through a cloud of smoke. Tony, Saboo, and Kirk look amused. Howard doesn’t ask about the supposed shop and goes to the kitchen. There is a kettle on the stove and its still has hot water, just enough for him to make some tea, which he desperately needs. Vince joins him and leans against the counter next to him, silent for a few minutes as he watches the council.

“They’re meant to be havin a meeting but they haven’t said a word all morning, don’t think they’re doing it right.” Vince informs him quietly. 

Howard hmms and drinks his tea with pleasure. He’ll need another cup before he’s feeling better and can deal with the drama. “What does he mean by shop?” 

Vince is much more awake then him and smiles happily. “The second floor is a store, just like the Nabootique was. Only I’m not sure what we’re supposed to be selling. Naboo says there is a whole store room down there with stuff.”

“Hmm, wonderful. Another shop to spend too much time in selling nothing to nobody” 

“Oh come on O’ward, it won't be like that, it’ll be much more fun!” 

“How do you know?”

“We’re at the seaside! Loads of people will come by!!” 

Howard gave him a shrewd look. “Not the sort of people you’re used to though. None of your trendy friends will be anywhere near here, especially not this time of the year.” he says matter of fact like. He watches Vince’s positive outlook diminish slightly and feels bad. He didn’t mean to bring the younger man down really, it just happens when he says something logical. 

“Yeah well, maybe I’ll find new friends.” Vince replies with a shrug. 

Howard highly doubted that would happen. He could just imagine Vince, a week from now, sulking around the new house complaining about the lack of things to do and people to see.

“Well, at least it’ll be something to do,” Howard added as he drains his cup. He looks back at the silent smoky sitting room. “Where’s the other guy, you know the one that almost killed-” he flushes and cuts himself off. “The one that had the sword?” It isn’t better.

“Oh, um...that’s their problem, I think. He’s missing or dead,” Vince explains. “That's what Naboo told me anyway. That's how he knew we were in danger.” Howard remains silent, lost in thought. Vince continues. “Whoever it is, is after them and us...I guess, cause we worked at the Nabootique right?” He asks watching Howard expectantly. 

Howard can only sigh, and shrug. “Makes about as much sense as anything,” he nods at the council. “And they have haven’t done anything but run away and drag us along.” Now that they’re safe, and he’s not dead from exhaustion, he realizes things might’ve been fine if they had stayed. Whoever was after the shaman weren’t after him and Vince, not really. Besides they’d gotten out of worse scraps. 

“I think it’s for the best, for now. I like it here anyway.” Vince says nudging Howard in the ribs while smiling.   
  
Howard gives the sitting room and kitchen a once over. It’s not so bad now that it feels more like home, but its still new and different and he can tell. Abandoning his empty cup he makes his way through the smaug of smoke to the windows that face the ocean. He looks out the salt stained glass at the overcast day. Below is a stone and sand beach where choppy grey waters crash onto the shore. There's a wooden dock to the right. It juts out into the sea. A few row boats are tied to it, bobbing up and down in the waves. The house sits on a concrete pier walkway with steps that lead down to the shore. There isn’t much else to see from this vantage point. There's an old fashioned lamp post that is still lit however, and atop of it a dark grey seagull sits. Howard watches it with a frown. He’s an avid bird watcher with an extensive knowledge of species, but this particular seagull -he can tell that at least- stumps him. It's an odd color for one, and it gives him that wary foreboding feeling he’s gotten used to over the years. 

The seagull turns and stares straight at him, with its beady black eyes, staring into his soul. He gasps and snaps the curtains shut. 

“Alright Howard?” Vince asks next to him, making him jump slightly. 

He takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, just...this is a strange place Vince, can’t you feel it?” 

“Ah, it's just the beach. I know you northern types aren’t fond of it but you’ll get used to it! Naboo says the whole waterfront is full of shops and cool take away places, just give it a chance will you?” Vince says reaching forward and opening the curtain again to look out. Howard joins him, a bit nervously. He’s relieved to find that the strange seagull has relocated. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. 

Eventually the council leaves with promises to keep all sorts of eyes open. Howard still isn’t sure they got much done during the little meeting. He doesn't know if its because Dennis is missing or if that’s just how all of their meetings go. 

After his second cup of tea and some toast Howard ventures down to the second floor. The nondescript wooden door is now open, the smell of salt, dust, and mildew wafts into the landing making him grimace. Beyond the door is a simple set up. Empty shelves line the walls, three plastic chairs sit against a large glass window that definitely need to be cleaned. A large counter runs the length of the wall next to the doorway, a small gap is set in the counter with a flip up board to block the gap from curious customers. It's all so...ordinary, it makes him smile. A little elbow grease and it should be good to go. There's another wooden door behind the counter and when he opens it, the smell of mildew is worse. Its dark, he gropes around for the light switches. 

What he thought was a store room is much more. It’s a store room but it’s also a photo studio. All sorts of camera’s line the walls. Old, new, disposables, and professional type cameras take up most of the space, a few dusty boxes read  _ Film _ . He can’t help grinning, photography, one of his many passions! A large sign on the opposite wall says  **“Snappy Snaps” ** in big happy letters. Howard isn’t sure if the shop came with all of this or if it was Naboo’s doing but he’s okay with this. More then, it’s a good idea and something he actually knows about it. It’s a far cry from selling worthless second hand goods. 

First things first however. He needs to clean up. There's a broom against the wall, and some cleaning spray and rags. It’ll have to do. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time he’s done cleaning and has begun displaying cameras Vince finally shows up. 

“Alright Howard?” 

“Determined to continue to arrive late are you?” Howard answers while attempting to stack disposable cameras on a small table in the corner by the window.

“Yeah well, it’s not like the shop is open yet is it?”

“Doesn’t matter little man. This is a new start, don’t you think you should try and adopt some new habits?” 

Vince makes a show of thinking deeply about this, but Howard knows from first hand experience that Vince’s mind only goes so deep and that it’s quite possible that he’s thinking about having space adventures with Ziggy Stardust. 

“Nope!” Vince finally exclaims while sitting on the stool behind the counter. “So wot are we sellin?” 

Howard rolls his eyes and shakes one of the little boxes at him “Camera’s, it’s a Snappy Snaps apparently.” 

“Genius! Loads of people will come in Howard! Especially girls” 

Howard takes a moment to think about it. It is a vacation spot, and that meant that people will be in to buy cameras so as to capture every moment of their holidays. He even lets himself imagine the swimsuit clad young ladies that will stop in and ask to get their film developed. It’ll be interesting to have customers for once. 

“Yes well, it’s still early times and winter. It’ll be awhile before we get anyone interested.” He explains as he finishes stacking the camera’s. “Got a job for you by the way,” Vince frowns and looks ready to object. “There’s a Snappy Snaps sign in the back that could use a new coat of paint and a face lift.” 

Vince’s frown turns into a hopeful smile. “Yeah?” 

“Course, it wouldn’t feel right if we just hung it as is. It’ll look much better after your done with it I know,” he says with an indulgent smile. He knew as soon as he saw the sign that he would let Vince paint it. Besides it gave the younger man something to do, something to be proud of. “There's probably paint in the basement too” he adds as he starts stacking film canisters in the window. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon like this. Howard stocking the store with all sorts of things from the back room. It was all displayed in perfect order, with prices clearly stated. By the time dinner rolls around the front window is immaculate and boasted several different types of cameras and film. Taking a seat behind the counter Howard surveys the shop, and thinks about the Nabootique. Before the dramatic escape that had occurred, he remembered closing the shop up tight, not knowing it would be the last time he would see it. He wondered if it was alright, he would have to ask Naboo later. Not that it mattered really. He told Vince this was a new start and he was going to make sure that it went well. 

Behind him the door banged open. 

“O’ward you gotta check out this sign! It’s wicked!” Vince says brightly. Howard turns and regards him. Specks of red paint decorate the younger man’s face and white button down shirt that Howard is pretty sure was his. White paint splotches are splattered over an old pair of blue drainpipes, even his black leather boots have spots. Howard can’t help a small smile, it’s a good look on Vince, and he wished -not for the first time- that he looked like that more often. 

“Its looks like you got more paint on yourself then the sign little man.” he replies standing and following Vince into the back room. The large workbench on the opposite wall has been covered with a protective sheet and on it lays the sign. It’s been completely transformed. What were  once faded letters have been painted a glossy red. Every letter gleamed, brand new again. The A’s had been turned into the familiar black monkey skull design that Vince liked to doodle everywhere. The the off white background made everything stand out. Howard’s smile brightens. “It’s perfect Vince.”

“It wasn’t hard, you could’ve done it.” Vince replies, deflecting Howard’s compliment with a shy smile and a hair ruffle. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to get straight lines,” he responds, already dreaming of what the new sign would look like above the store front. “Besides I wanted you to do, It puts a bit of Vince Noir charm into the place.” The store needed it. 

Once the sign was dry they took it outside. Neither of them had been outside of the store yet. The pier was deserted and quiet. The only sound came from the surf a few yards away. The sun was setting, painting the sky a pale pink. The pier continued on down the beach for at least a mile or two, they could just make out the end where a marina stood, a few sailboats stood tall against the horizon. In the other direction the pier changed, larger ships and fishing boats were moored next to various factories and stores. They didn’t see another creature except for a flock of seagulls overhead. 

“This place is dead.” Vince remarked, walking a bit down the pier to peer into the adjacent store. 

“Its winter, no one is going to be around for a while,” Howard explained again as he set the heavy sign against the wall. A ladder was waiting for them, along with a bucket of nails and a hammer. Howard didn’t question it as he positioned the ladder and ascended. It wobbled slightly, causing him to grip the wooden slats tightly. It wasn’t very high but he still didn’t want to fall. “Hand me the hammer and nails Vince?” 

Vince complied and soon the steady sound of hammering echoed around the area. A few moments later they both stood a few feet back from the shop and took it in. The newly painted sign hung above clean the windows. Film and cameras stood stacked picture perfect behind the window.    
  
“Well, it’s ready.” Howard stated. Vince didn’t respond but Howard felt him shiver next to him. The sun had set while the sign was being hung and it had gotten colder by a few degrees. Glancing over he saw Vince shudder before wrapping his arms around himself. The paint splattered shirt wasn’t warm and Howard knew those jeans didn’t retain heat very well. “Come on little man, let's get you inside and into a jumper.” 

Vince didn’t argue and waited for Howard to close the shutters -blessedly free of graffiti- and lock the shop door before they both made their way up to the flat. Naboo and Bollo were still out, meaning they were alone once again. The first thing Howard did was turn up the heating and start the kettle. Once the tea was made he handed Vince his cup and took his to the front windows. Looking down at the now dark pier, it’s deserted still but he’s very glad the doors are locked. The whole area felt...wrong. 

Even during the daytime there was something off about the town. The more he thought about it the more he realized he had felt the same feeling before. At the zoo, lost in the tundra, traipsing through the jungle room, or driving through the forest of death. It was a feeling of wrongness, of being watched. He had felt it the moment they arrived and he didn’t like it. It made him anxious. 

“Vince, did Naboo tell you anything about the town?” He asked without turning away from the window. 

  
“Only not to go outside at night. Which is well weird, I was always out at night back home! It had to be a lot more dangerous there right? Nothing interesting happens here I bet.” Vince said, slumping into the couch with a pout. He had donned one of his sparkly jumpers after coming inside, the sleeves were long and covered in hands. It looked much warmer and soft and Howard had to ignore the urge to hug him once again. He had to admit that Vince had a point though. What was so dangerous about going around in the dark at the seaside? Howard imagined creepers and murders lurking around the beach in swim trunks and laughs in amusement. He joins Vince on the couch.

“Maybe he’s afraid we’ll get caught by whoever is after him and the other shaman?” he offers in the way of an answer.

“I don’t think so. This is basically a safe house yeah?” 

“Then what did he mean?” Howard asks, suddenly needing to know. It would haunt him if he didn’t get an answer and Naboo wasn’t due back until the end of the week. 

“I don’t know Howard, it's not like it matters does it? This place is boring in the winter.” Vince says with a yawn. Howard watches him with a slight frown. He knew Vince would be unhappy here, he just hoped that by the time summer rolled around things would change. 

“Hmmm, drink your tea. I’ll make dinner.” He says and stands. Vince smiles in thanks. 

“Can we have pancakes?” Vince asks quietly. 

“Pancakes aren’t a healthy dinner.” 

Vince merely pouts and curls up on the couch, his tea clasped between his sleeve covered hands. Again the urge to hug the soft man in-front of him reared its head and Howard sighs, forcing it down further. It wasn’t like Vince would mind, it’s just…a hug the was least of what Howard wanted. 

“Fine.” Howard relents, unable to resist that look and went to gather the necessary ingredients.

“Genius! Thank you!” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later Howard lays in bed and listens to Vince shift about, he doesn’t know if the other man is asleep or not but Howard is finding it hard to drift off. He figures it’s all the sugar from dinner in his system making it hard to sleep. It might also be the radiator under the window turning off and on every half and hour or the wind against the house or the door slamming down stairs….

Slowly sitting up he watches Vince for a moment. The younger man is snug in his bed and deep asleep. Howard listens harder and can just make out the muffled sound of footsteps on the tile floor of the shop. Taking a shuddering breath he moves out of bed walks quietly to the door. He doesn’t open it, only listens. Again the unmistakable sound of footsteps. His heart rate increases and his hands shake, there’s a lump in his throat. He knows he had locked the door, every door before heading to bed. The keys -a good number of them- were on a key-ring sitting on his bedside table. 

Howard’s overactive paranoid mind keeps repeating the same thing;  _ someone broke in someone broke in someone broke in someone broke in.  _

But why? 

They didn’t have any valuables, not conventional ones anyway. The shop isn’t open to the public yet and thus they have no money in the register. Maybe Naboo and Bollo are home early? He thinks hopefully. The footsteps came again, and Howard rejects the idea of the shaman’s return. Years of living with other people made it easy for him to distinguish between different peoples footsteps, and he doesn't recognize these particular footsteps. Maybe it wasn’t a burglar? Maybe they were in serious danger? 

Abandoning the door he goes to Vince’s bedside and shakes the other man awake.

“Wha?” Vince murmurs, voice rough with sleep. He squints up at Howard through the dim light in the bedroom. 

“Someones broken in the shop.” Howard explains, wringing his hands nervously. Just saying the words out loud makes him shake all the more. Vince frowns and sits up. His usually perfect hair is mussed from sleep, his black vest is askew and is rucked up to his chest. 

“Don’t be paranoid O’ward, it’s just the wind.” he replies laying back down and flipping the thick colorful comforter over his face. A second later the footsteps come again, much louder this time. Vince freezes and sits up, the blanket falls from his face. “Wot was that?” 

Howard stamps down on the urge to roll his eyes. “I told you, someone...or something is in the shop!” They both stop and listen, again the footsteps continue. “I heard the door slam too.” 

“Wot do we do?” Vince asks pushing the covers back. He’s wearing a pair of silky looking dark blue pajama bottoms. Howard wants to reach out and feel the silk but he shakes off the urge, now isn’t the time for his unwanted interests. They’ve got an intruder in the shop and neither of them are particularly good in the fight, not counting kangaroo boxing or the random scuffles Vince gets into at TopShop over half priced scarfs. 

“I don’t know, maybe they’ll go away?” he suggests helplessly. 

Vince turns and glares at him. “I think you should go down and check it out.” 

“What! Why me? You’re the ragamuffin from the streets. '' Howard counters stubbornly. 

Vince rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed with a huff. He grabs his phone from the table and fiddles with it until the flash light comes to life. 

“Come on Magnum PI, let's figure out this mystery.” he teases making his way out of the room. 

Howard doesn’t like the idea of taking on an intruder without a weapon but he follows Vince regardless. “I resent that.” he mutters. 

The sitting room and kitchen are empty, an orangish glow shines in from the street lights. They pause at the top of the stairs to listen. During their conversation neither of them heard the footsteps, but as they listen now and it’s clear someone is still down there. 

“Well go on,” Howard urges. “I’m right behind you.” 

“Oh yeah? You wont run screaming when we find a monster down there?” Vince asks obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Howard doesn’t grace him with an answer as make their way down the stairs. At the landing Howard goes to the door of the shop and slowly opens it to peek in. After a moment he frowns and opens it all the way. “No ones here.” he concludes in confusion. Vince shuffles up next to him and peeks in as well. 

“Maybe the back room?” 

“I locked the back room.” 

“You also locked the front door and you heard it open,” They both stand in the perfectly stocked and clean store, baffled and feeling sort of silly. Vince turns a circle, the light from the phone’s flashlight shines on every surface. As he turns to face the front window something catches his eye. “Hey Howard, check it out, there’s a full hand print on the glass.” he says making the light shine on the window in such a way that a hand print is revealed. 

Howard regards the print before reaching up and running a finger over it, it stays intact, it’s on the outside. His first instinct is to blame Vince for touching the previously clean window but he knows the print is bigger than Vince’s hand. It more Howard's size, but he also knows he hadn’t touched the window, so that means that someone or something had. 

“Hmm.” Howard hums in thought before checking the front door, it’s still locked tight. 

“Creepy.” 

“Yeah.” Howard agrees before unlocking the door and opening it.

“Wot are you doing? Naboo said not to go outside after dark.” 

“I think we’ve established that this place is mostly harmless, I’m only going out front.” Howard reassures

He regrets the decision immediately. It’s cold out, colder now with the sun gone. He can see his breath in the night air. With a shiver he looks up and down the pier nervously. There wasn’t a soul out, nothing moved, he could barely hear the surf. The tide had probably gone out. That intense feeling reared its ugly head again, he was being watched. His fear from early returns and he lets out a whimper that turns into a real yell when a hand falls on his shoulder.

“Don’t kill me! I’ve got so much to give!” He wails hunching down with a high pitched shriek of terror.    
  


“Hey! It’s just me,” Vince yells back, making him turn around. “No ones out here Howard and its cold, your shivering.” They both are.

“Can’t you feel it Vince?” 

“Feel what? The cold? Course I can you berk.”

"No, we’re being watched.”

“Yeah? The moon is always watchin us…” Vince responds, looking up and trailing off when he doesn’t spot the alabaster moon. It’s a clear night even but the moon isn’t out, which isn’t right, the moon is always out. 

He’s still searching the sky for it when Howard hears it, a whisper on the wind.

“ _ Hooooward” _

He spins on the spot with a gasp. That hadn’t been Vince, or any voice he recognized. It sounded female for one thing and not many if any girls knew his name. For another thing; they knew literally no one in town, how could anyone know his name? 

“Vince did you hear that?” he asks looking down the pier towards the marina. He can only make out a few dim lights along the pier, more than half are out.

“Hear wha-OW!” Vince exclaims, massaging his head and turning toward Howard. “Did you pull my hair, that is not on Howard!”

“What? Why would I do that? Your hair is more expensive than the van I wouldn-” he stops mid sentence, feeling an insistent tug on his vest. He turns wildly to find nothing, no one. It’s just the two of them and an empty quiet pier. “Um...Vince, I think it’s safe to say this place is haunted and whatever is haunting it knows my name.” 

Still rubbing at his scalp Vince nods in agreement. “So your saying a ghost came into the shop then?” 

“Must have, that's the only explanation,” They’re silent for a moment. Each lost in their own ideas of ghosts and hauntings. “I think we should-AH!” Howard’s yell echoes around the dark pier as his ankle is grabbed and he’s dragged off his feet. He hits the ground hard, gravel and dirt sinking into his skin. He’s dazed for only a moment, his vision is blurred and he can hear Vince somewhere above him yelling his name. He tries kicking out at whatever has grabbed him. Hundreds of beings come to mind, each worse than the last. He cries out again as he’s dragged along the ground.

“O’ward!” Vince screams again, voice cracking in fear. A moment later everything goes dark. He can no longer hear the ocean, or feel the winter air. It's just dark. 

“Please don’t kill me,” he whimpers, not knowing if he’s actually speaking to anyone. “I’ve got so much to give” 

The last thing he sees before passing out are pale eyes in the darkness. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

  
When he wakes up, It’s not so dark. Its dim and cold and doesn’t know where he is. He sighs and sits up. He’s happy to find that he’s NOT in some dark damp underwater cave with a sea transsexual creeping about in the shadows. Instead of stone there is gritty wood under his palms, and he tries not to much so much in fear of getting a splinter.

“H-Hello?” he calls out hesitantly. His question is met with silence. Taking a moment to gather himself, he finds he isn’t hurt and curiously looks around the space. Orange light is seeping through the cracks in wooden slats, there is a dirty window covered with white cloth to his right. He stands on unsteady legs and goes to it. He uncovers it to find a grimy but spectacular view of the harbor. 

Directly below is the shipyard and docks, past that is the pier where the Snappy Snaps is, and further past that is marina. It all looks so quaint and small from so far up. He must be in the upper levels of the factories. But how did he get here? That last thing he recalled was exploring the pier with Vince and being terrorized by a ghost. He remembers Vince’s horrified cry as he was dragged away. Vince must be terrified, alone in the dark without Howard. What a cock up this is, only a day at the new place and he’s already been captured by a monster. 

Howard leans against the wall for a moment, watching the dark town when he feels a feather light touch in his hair, he turns quickly with a gasp.

“Whos there!” he exclaims. For a moment there is nothing but then something materializes before him. At first it's just a strange white mist but then it takes a human shape. Head, shoulders, torso...a long billowing dress and no legs. 

“Howard…” the specter says floating towards him, a pale arm outstretched towards him. Howard cowers back, out of all the creatures and monsters he’s faced, he’s never had to deal with a ghost before. He isn’t sure if she -it is indeed a female- can do anything to him. He doesn’t want to find out though. 

“How...how do you know my name?” 

“I’ve been watching you.” the ghost replies, watching him with sad wide pale eyes. Howard regards her. Her floating hair is long and grey, her skirts are voluminous and seem to disappear into nothing under her. 

“Wha-...what do you mean?”   
  


“Your...face, so generic and unassuming, reminds me of my lost love.” She answers, still slowly approaching, making him back into the wall. 

“Does it?” he asks slightly curious but mostly frightened. He really hopes Vince is looking for him and will find him soon. The younger man always managed to find him in time. 

“Oh you must be him, come back to me! You must stay here with me my love!” she gushes sadly. Then suddenly she is an inch away, gazing lovingly at him. He’s struck by her genuine sadness. She obviously missed her lost lover, whoever he was. It wasn’t every day that a lovely lady was interested in him. He’d had his fill of monsters and creeps confessing their undying love, and she didn’t seem all that bad. Dead sure, but who wasn’t dead inside now-a-days? She was better than Old Gregg, and ten times better than Eleanor. 

Taking a calming breath he holds out his hand, she takes it happily. He expects her hand to phase through his but it doesn’t. She felt solid. Cold but solid. 

“What's your name?” he asks. 

“You know me my love, its Cathy!! Your Cathy!!” she wails and reaches up for his face. He tries his best to remain calm but at her cold numb touch he jumps. She’s so close to him, her pale eyes staring straight into his. She’s bewitchingly beautiful and the urge to kiss her is overwhelming. Never mind that he had never kissed a woman. He doesn’t know what would happen if he did but he’s starting to not worry about that, he only wanted to feel loved. 

“Yes...Yes I know you.” he lies and smiles along with her while she draws him closer, his breath stutters in anticipation....

“Howard!?” He’s suddenly released and finds himself alone as if she had never been there. “Howard!? You here?” Vince yells as he appears in the room from what appears to be a hidden staircase. Howard doesn’t answer, he simply blinks in confusion and slumps down to sit against the rough wooden wall. “Howard what are you doing?” Vince asks and comes over to help him up. 

“She...she left.” is Howard's explanation as he shrugs off Vince’s helping hand.    
  


“What?” Vince asks with a scowl. He’s changed into blue skinnies, a simple t-shirt and a hoodie. His hair is still a mess from sleep and he looks stressed. “Who left?”

“The ghost, she was here she...loves me” 

Vince groans and tugs harder at Howard, urging him to stand. It works and his awed trance is broken as he stands on shaky legs. He shivers in the cold and realizes that he’s still in his pajamas and barefoot. “Come on Howard, let's get out of here yeah? It's well creepy and cold!” 

Howard doesn’t answer but he does follow Vince out of the empty factory and back down the pier towards the Snappy Snaps. It’s only once they’re back in the flat does he start to feel better. Warmer and less freaked out, he manages to piece together what happened. 

“That...that ghost Vince, she was into me!” 

“Everyone who kidnaps you is into you Howard, its how it works. Can we go to bed?” 

“But she was different! She was beautiful and sad-”

“-And dead. I’m going to bed you can stay out here and moon over your dead girlfriend all you want.” Vince says as he leaves the sitting room for their warm bedroom. 

Howard follows after him. 

"I'm serious Vince! She almost kissed me!" 

Vince sighs, drops into bed, and covers his face with the blanket. Howard sits gingerly on his own bed, feeling anything but tired. He’s wired. Like he had drank four espressos in a row! Which had only happened once while trying to stay awake long enough to find their 'new sound'. 

"She was so beautiful, sad, and lonely looking she obviously saw that in me," he says starting to get poetic. He wonders where she went when Vince interrupted them. He hopes she isn’t sad. “She thought I was her lost lover, I wonder who she was. I hope she comes back, I wan-” 

“Oh! Will you shut it!?” Vince exclaims, sitting up and glaring at Howard. “She’s dead Howard, and obviously confused! Do you know how long it took to find you?! One minute your next to me on the pier and the next you're...you're gone! Dragged into the dark! And here you are going on about some dead bird! Just shut it and go to sleep will you!” 

Howard stares at the other man in shock. In all their years together, Vince has never shouted at him like that. No matter what sort of funk Howard got into, Vince was always there offering a smile and his friendship. Sure sometimes it didn’t hit the intended mark, but it was usually enough for Howard to understand and pull himself out. It didn't matter if it was a depressive episode or a delusional ramble, Vince’s usual brand of kindness always worked.    
  


Maybe now Howard had gone to far and finally pissed off the electro poof. 

“I’m...I’m sorry little man, I guess I’m just in shock,” He responded, suddenly feeling ridiculous. “You’re right and thank you for coming to find me,” He frowns then, had he EVER thanked Vince for saving him time and time again? “You didn’t have to.” 

Vince sighs and rolls his eyes before offering Howard a tired grin. “Course I did Howard, we’re a team. A double act yeah? Wouldn’t be any fun without you. Can we go to bed now?”

Howard chuckles and nods. “Yes, goodnight Vince” 

“Night Howard.” 


End file.
